


Blank Space

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutant Powers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Wanda has become used to the thoughts of others pressing down on her constantly until one day she meets you. A complete blank space in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda had thought going out and eating lunch in the park would be a good idea. It had been a while since she’d ventured out and for some reason, she had completely forgotten how people looked at her like she was a bomb with a faulty detonator. No one was ever brave enough to say to her face how scared they were of her or how much they hated her, but a god could she feel it. It radiated off them like heat off the sun.

She tried to ignore it. She had her little mantra. ‘I can’t control their fear. Only my own. I can’t control their fear. Only my own.’ It helped a little. Not just to remind her that these people didn’t know her so they were only afraid of her potential rather than who she was as a person, it also drowned out the sound of their hateful thoughts.

So she kept repeating it in her head, wishing she hadn’t gone out alone but with a cool determination that she wasn’t going to let anyone ruin her day.

She approached one of the food trucks and ordered a sandwich and a fresh-squeezed orange juice and began to wander through the tables set up near the carousel. It wasn’t too hard to find an empty one. While most people just watched as she weaved her way through, a few got up and left, not wanting to risk the chance of an attack, even if it was small.

She took one of the empty seats and began to eat, watching the people use the park and the children riding on the carousel. There was a man blowing oversized bubbles to the delight of the children around him, and a street performer playing jazz. As long as she kept repeating her mantra in her head, it was quite pleasant.

It was the emptiness she noticed first. All around her there was noise. Both actual noise and the press of minds against hers. It was a constant background chatter that in some ways she was completely used to and yet not at all used to it. Then, over by the food trucks it just became blank. She could still hear things. The sound of the trucks running. The noise of food being cooked. People talking. The traffic of the nearby street. But everyone’s thoughts for about 4 feet around the taco truck were blank. It was a complete void in space.

Wanda watched with her head tilted not sure what was going on, or what exactly she was looking for. There were a few people standing around the truck. A couple of guys in their early twenties waiting by the pick-up side. A woman with a young boy was ordering something. Just to the side of the men, you were standing. You seemed to be waiting for your own food, but you were watching the people making the food much closer than anyone else seemed to be.

When it was put on the counter there was a split second between when the people who made it called it out and the two men noticed. You quickly grabbed it and strolled off. The weird thing was, no one seemed to actually noticed you’d done it. When the guys went up to take the food they asked where it was. The people who made it looked around confused and then started making more. No one noticed the woman who was carrying it casually away. No one seemed to notice you at all and as you moved through the chairs, avoiding people walking directly into you. The void seemed to follow you until it engulfed Wanda too and everything went silent.

It felt strange and Wanda stared at you in shock as she took a moment to just appreciate the lack of people pressing on her. As she stared you stopped dead and stared at her too. For a moment Wanda wasn’t sure if you were thinking about running to or away from her. That alone was enough for her to feel a huge wave of relief. Normally she pretty much knew exactly what people were planning to do.

You chose forward, almost tripping over as you rushed to her table. You slammed the stolen food on the table and looked right into her eyes. “You can see me?”

The question startled Wanda. Because of course, she could see you. You were standing right in front of her clear as day. It’s not like you were some ghost or apparition. She’d seen how you could manipulate objects. You obviously needed to eat. You had to be careful people didn’t knock you over rather than just passing right through them.

However, in another sense, you were like a blank space in a very busy canvas. Where normally it was just the thoughts of every single person around her pressing down on her, where you were it was just nothing.

So yes, she could see you. But she also couldn’t see you at all.

“Ye - yes.” She stammered. “Why can’t I feel you?”

“What do you mean? You’re not even touching me.” You said.

“I’m a telepath. Normally I can feel everyone’s thoughts. All the time. You… you’re blank. But not just that, all around you is blank.” Wanda explained.

You sat back in your chair and looked her up and down. “But you can see me?”

“Yes. Yes. I can see you.” She replied.

You let out a breath and you seemed to let go of a huge amount of tension you were holding in your shoulder. They dropped and you almost melted into the chair as you locked eyes with her. “Oh my god,” You sighed, sounding as content as a person could feel. “Do you know how long it’s been since another person has spoken to me? Or made eye contact with me? Or even acknowledge that I exist?”

Wanda shook her head. “No, I really don’t. Do you know how long it’s been since someone has asked me a personal question about themselves and I didn’t know the answer?”

You both looked at each other and started laughing. It was the laughter of the relieved and Wanda could almost feel yours radiating off you even though she couldn’t feel it at all.

When you both stopped laughing you put your hand on your chest and just seemed to bask in Wanda’s attention on you. “So how long has it been?” Wanda asked.

You tapped your fingers on your chest. “Oh god, six years. Eight maybe. I might have lost track. Time feels like a burden when no one will interact with you. I started to wonder if maybe I didn’t exist in the first place. What about you?”

“Umm… I’d say about six years too. There was stuff before that. I was experimented on since I was ten. But I didn’t get the constant press until I’d say six years ago.” She explained as she fidgeted with her cup. “How have you lived for the last eight years if no one can see you?”

You frowned and poked the tacos you had stolen. “Stealing, mostly. No one notices me take things. I mean, I couldn’t pay if I wanted to. So I just take what I need. Having a home is harder. I don’t. Have one that is. I’ll follow people into their homes. It’s hard ‘cause you never know if they will have room. So I kinda hang around more expensive buildings. Once I managed to get into this mansion and I stole a set of keys. That was great. For a few weeks, it felt like I had a home. I kept to a wing where they didn’t really come. I watched tv. I ate. They ended up changing the locks and firing staff, so it didn’t last and then I felt guilty.”

Wanda shook her head. “You did what you needed to. We all make mistakes.”

You nodded and fidgeted a little. “I - I know this is weird, but… can we just sit and talk for a bit. I don’t … I don’t know how I can go back to being nothing again.”

“Maybe you should come back to the Tower with me.” She said. “There are people there who might be able to help you. They helped me.”

She was being earnest. She wanted to help you. It wasn’t the only reason she wanted you to come with her. She liked how it felt to be near you. She liked having her mind to herself. She liked not having to wonder if a passing thought was hers or someone else’s.

“The tower?” You asked.

Wanda giggled and pointed up at the Avengers Tower a few blocks behind you. You turned and looked and then quickly turned back. “You’re an Avenger?”

“Yes, that’s right.” She said. “Will you come?”

“You really think they can help me?” You asked.

Wanda reached over the table and touched your hand. You looked at it and then at her an expression of shock on your face. The good kind though. The kid who had just been told they’re going to Disneyland kind. “Helping is what we do,” Wanda said. “And at the very least, you can have somewhere to stay.”

Your eyes began to shimmer with tears and you linked your fingers with hers. “Thank you. Oh my god, thank you. I - I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Wanda.” She said getting up. “Come on, let’s take you home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ladiesofmarvelbingo - M3, Free Space

Wanda made her way back to the tower with you following behind. It felt strange having her mind to herself. Good strange though. That feeling of putting down your bag after you’d been carrying it for a really long time. Or taking your bra off at the end of the day. Maybe you’d been used to them being there, and they didn’t exactly cause you pain. But it was still a relief not to have them there anymore. It was quite and each thought she had was hers. That hadn’t been the case for a long time.

She noticed as you got closer and closer to the tower, you got closer and closer to her. She kept thinking how hard it would be to literally have no one see you for eight years. To basically be a ghost in the world, not even sure if you actually existed. Back when she was caught up with HYDRA believing them to be SHIELD, they would keep her in a cell for months at a time, separated from everyone, even Pietro. She could still hear him in the cell over. When her powers kicked in she could share her thoughts with him. All she had wanted was for someone to hug her. Her parents had always been so physically affectionate. Free with hugs and cuddles when they were needed. To go from that to being locked in a glass box had been its own torture right on top of the actual torture she was put through.

She held out her hand to you and for the briefest of moments, you looked at it like you weren’t sure what she was actually doing. As the gesture clicked into place, you quickly grabbed her hand and linked your fingers with hers, pulling yourself that little bit closer to her. She let you cling to her. The way your skin felt against hers was a little like that tickle you get when fabric brushes over your skin but you aren’t sure if it just happened or not. You were clinging to her so tightly, and yet if she closed her eyes, it barely felt like you were even there. If it weren’t for the fact it was noticeable quieter she might think you’d left.

She got to the tower and passed through security without anyone looking twice at her but when she entered the elevator, it wouldn’t move. She pressed the button for the lab, and then the common room and then her room even though normally FRIDAY just seemed to know what she wanted, but it wouldn’t move at all.

“FRIDAY I need to go to the lab.” She said looking up at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry Miss Maximoff, your friend will require security clearance before she is allowed on any of the floors barred from the public.” The AI replied.

“She can see me?” You asked looking around. “You can see me?”

“Of course I can see you, ma’am. A quick visit to the security desk for a visitor’s pass will allow you access to some of the floors under Miss Maximoff’s supervision.” FRIDAY replied.

“We have a little problem, FRIDAY,” Wanda said. “No one can see her. If I take her to security they’ll just tell me to go through, because they won’t know she’s there.”

“One moment.” The AI said.

The lift went quiet and you moved even closer to Wanda. She wrapped her arm around your waist reassuringly. It felt good. Even enclosed in this tiny space which she would normally just wish was over because of how much it reminded her of her cell. There was no noise. Not from voices. Not from thoughts. Just you and her looking at each other, slightly scared that there was going to be nothing she could do to help.

You started to look more and more concerned as time passed. “Maybe I should just go if it’s going to be this much trouble.”

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ll get them to come down here if I have to.” She said rubbing your back in soothing circles. You melted into her, wrapping your arms around her waist. Wanda gave you the touch you seemed to crave, uncaring that you were a complete stranger. Knowing that you needed it.

The elevator hummed and began to go up. “Mr. Stark, Doctor Banner, and The Vision are going to meet you in Doctor Banner’s lab,” FRIDAY said.

“Thank you so much, FRIDAY,” Wanda said.

“Yes, thank you, kind sky lady.” You said, making Wanda giggle.

The elevator stopped and Wanda gently led you out into the lab. You were looking around wide-eyed at all the equipment and when you got to the room where the three men were waiting you stopped dead.

They turned and looked at Wanda and Tony raised his eyebrow. “You really have someone here?” Tony asked.

“Yes, she’s right here,” Wanda said nudging you forward a little.

Tony and Bruce looked at you both quizzically and Tony pulled out a screen and held it up and began tapping on it. Vision blinked a couple of times and tilted his head. His mechanical iris seemed to spin as they focused. He approached you and leaned in close to your face.

“This is fascinating.” Vision said as he looked you over. “It’s like you’re sending out a signal that’s telling us to look away from you or that you don’t exist. How are you seeing her, Wanda?”

“You can see me too?” You asked holding your hand up and hovering it near him. 

He put his palm against yours, almost as if he was trying to reassure you. “Yes, my mind is synthetic, it doesn’t process things the way human’s do. I can feel the push, and part of me wants to listen to it, but I can ignore it. How are you ignoring it, Wanda?”

“To me, she’s like a void in the world. I can’t feel her at all, and so it drew my attention.” Wanda explained.

“Fascinating.” Vision said.

Tony had come closer with his tablet and was holding it up. “This is so strange. If I look at the analysis on the room I can tell that she’s here. If I put up heat signatures it’s like I can’t see that either. Am I not looking at the side of the screen with her in it?”

“Try taking a photo,” Bruce suggested.

Tony took a picture and when he looked at it he jumped in shock. “What the fuck? How? How? Wanda, try standing behind her.”

Wanda moved so she was standing directly behind you, so you would be blocking her from view from Bruce and Tony.

“Woah, that’s fucking weird,” Tony said stepping to the side.

“That was like that trick you do so you can see the black spot in your vision,” Bruce added pulling a screen down and tapping away at it.

“What happened?” You asked.

When no one answered, Wanda repeated the question for you.

“I could see you find and then all of a sudden you completely vanished,” Tony explained.

“I think our brains were just interpreting you as being there completely until we couldn’t see you,” Bruce explained.

“We should run some tests. A blood test. MRI. Let’s see what we’re dealing with.” Bruce said as he tapped things around. “Vision, can you draw some blood.”

“Certainly.” Vision said, taking your hand and leading you to a chair by a workbench.

You looked back at Wanda, clear distress written on your face. “Don’t leave me.”

Wanda moved to your side and crouched down taking your hand. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

Vision took a few vials of blood and then you were taken to have an MRI. Wanda stayed as close to you as she was allowed. When you were let out of the MRI machine you actually went straight to her, clinging to her as she spoke to Tony.

“We’ll look these over, see if we can figure things out. You can take her down to that apartment on 17.” Tony said. “Unless you want her to stay with you.”

Wanda looked at you. “What do you want to do?”

“Is it… would you… can I stay with you? Would that be okay?” You asked. “I don’t want to be on my own again.”

“Of course. I don’t mind at all.” Wanda said, rubbing your back slowly.

“What did she decide?” Tony asked.

“Oh, sorry. It’s very strange, I can’t hear you to know what you’re thinking,” Wanda said tapping her head. “And she’s speaking out loud, so I keep forgetting you can’t hear her. She’s going to stay with me.”

“Right, not wanting to be alone and all. I get that.” Tony said. “You got that, FRIDAY?”

“Yes, sir,” FRIDAY replied. “I’ll make sure she has access to what she needs to.”

“Thank you, dear,” Tony said.

“Thank you, Tony,” Wanda said taking your hand.

“No need for thanks, can’t have a living ghost wandering around the place forever,” Tony said.

Wanda led you to the elevator and you kept hold of her hand tightly. “It’s going to be okay, I promise. If anyone can get to the bottom of this they can.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ladiesofmarvelbingo - O1, PTSD

“You really think they’re going to be able to help?” You asked as you rode the elevator down with Wanda. She gave your hand a little squeeze and wondered if you could feel it better than she could.

“If anyone can, they can.” She said. “And in the meantime. You have me.”

You shifted a little anxiously. The elevator stopped and when the doors opened she lead you to her apartment. “This is where I live.” She said leading you in. “I grew up transient. We had a little trailer for all four of this. This place is probably ten times bigger than that. So I’m sure we’ll be fine. Even when my parents decided to stop in Sokovia and we got an apartment it wasn’t as big as this is. I sometimes don’t know what to do with all the space.”

You looked around the room but kept clinging to her arm. “Are you sure it’s okay that I stay with you?”

“I promise. I wouldn’t have said so if it wasn’t. I like having people around.” She said reassuringly. “I even have a spare room.”

She led you down to the spare bedroom and showed you inside. “I’ll have to make up the bed. That won’t take long though.” She said.

You looked at her took a shaky breath in. It looked like you were trying to hold back tears. “Thank you, Wanda.”

She pulled you into a hug and you melted into her, clinging to her back as you began to sob against her chest. “Shh… it’s okay. I’ve got you.” She soothed as she ran her hands over your back.

“I thought - I thought I was going to be invisible forever. I didn’t think I’d ever get held by anyone ever again.” You sobbed, taking deep wracking breaths in as you let your fear and sorrow overwhelm you.

“I know. I know. It’s okay now. You’re not alone.” She whispered against your skin.

She kept holding you until you sobs turned into more silent and controlled tears and then stopped. And well after until you pulled away on your own terms and wiped your eyes on the back of your sleeve. “I’m sorry.” You said, quietly.

“Don’t be. It’s okay.” Wanda said. “What would you like to do that you haven’t for a while? I have a bath and nice things to go in it if you’d like to take one. I can find you some clothes that will fit for you to change into. Then, whatever you like.”

“That sounds nice.” You said. “Could I cook after? I haven’t cooked in forever. It seemed too risky.”

She smiled. “Of course.”

She led you to the bathroom and got you some clean towels and a bathrobe before leaving you to it. While you bathed she made your bed and had FRIDAY send someone to buy you new clothes.

When she was done she moved to the hall outside the bathroom and sat on the floor. She pulled her knees up tight against herself and rested her head against them and just relaxed. She sat quietly appreciating that her mind was just hers and the only sounds she could hear was the hum of the building and the occasional slosh of water as you moved in the bath. It had never been quieter and while there was an eeriness to it, for now, she just appreciated it.

She’d forgotten what it was like to just be alone and safe. She had spent plenty of time alone in the glass box in HYDRA of course. Although there it had not really truly been alone. She’d been under constant observation and it was always apt to end with more torturous experimentation. The last time she had felt like this… safe, and just her, was when her parents were still alive. She had been ten years old.

When she heard you get out of the bath and the water she got up and moved away from the door, going into the living room and pretending that she hadn’t just been leeching off the quiet of your powers - or whatever it was that was going on with you.

You came out in the robe and with a towel wrapped around your head. “That was really good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I had FRIDAY send someone out for some clothes. We can go shopping tomorrow if you like.” Wanda said.

“I can probably pay. I still have my bank accounts.” You said. “I can still do things with computers.”

“It’s okay. If you want to of course. But we’ll take care of you.”

You rubbed your arms like you were trying to check that you were actually there. “Why are you doing this? Why would you help me?”

Wanda smiled. “That’s what the Avengers do.” She said gently. “When they took me in, I’d been doing some really bad things. I’d hurt people. I’d hurt them. It was my fault that a lot of people died. They still saw that I needed help. You just need help and I can help.”

A small and hesitant smile crossed your lips. “Let me know if I get too annoying.”

“I will. I promise.” Wanda said as there was a knock on the door. She answered, taking the bags of clothes from the assistant who had been sent out and handed the clothes over to you.

You took them and dressed before coming back out in yoga pants and a t-shirt that was a little too big on you. Wanda took you into the kitchen and the two of you began to cook together. Wanda had always enjoyed doing that with people. It was something she had grown up doing with her mother. She had a strong connection between preparing and eating food and love.

“I never trusted myself to use other people’s kitchens. You put things back in the wrong place and they start questioning things. Or if they were to walk in while I was cooking… I don’t even know what they’d have thought of that.” You explained as you kneaded a dough that Wanda had helped you mix. “So this is good. It’s funny the things I’ve missed outside the obvious talking to people and touch.”

“Do you know how it happened?” Wanda asked.

“I don’t know exactly.” You said, not looking up. “It happened during the battle of New York. You weren’t part of the team then, were you?”

Wanda shook her head, as she diced up onion and garlic. “No. I was in a cell in Europe.”

You put the dough in a bowl and covered it, setting it aside to rise. “Well, I was really close to here. This portal opened up and aliens spewed out. It was pretty crazy. Things were blowing up, buildings were falling. I remember thinking, ‘please, don’t let them see me, please don’t let them see me’. I don’t know if that was what did it. I don’t even know how it could be possible that’s how it happened. But after that, no one saw me again.”

Wanda shook her head. “I wonder if you got hit by something and didn’t know.”

You shrugged. “I’ve wondered that too. There was a lot going on.”

“So who were you before it happened?” Wanda asked.

You started to tell her all about yourself. Where you were from. Your family. Where you went to school and what you did for work. As you talked, that weight that had been bearing down on you since she’d first met. You relaxed and talked and talked. Telling her all about the person you were when you still thought of yourself as a person. Wanda loved seeing you start to relax and also seeing how excited you got just getting to talk to another person casually for the first time in eight years.

She was enjoying it too. She hadn’t had a conversation with someone where she didn’t hear what they were going to say a moment before they said it. Not to mention, all of the things they chose not to say because they thought it was too dark or in poor taste. For the first time in years, Wanda felt like a normal woman. Someone just getting to know another person in the usual way and not just having all their thoughts crammed into her head at once.

She hadn’t realized how much she missed that. Or how much what had happened to her affected her every day. She assumed that was the same with you too. Which was why you kept touching her and clinging to her, like you were worried this wasn’t real or that it was going to be taken away from you.

By the time the food was ready though, you had relaxed enough that you would just touch her arm on occasion or pat yourself. Wanda realized as you sat and ate together that she’d lied earlier. She’d told you she was helping you because that’s what the Avengers do. That was part of it. She liked to think she would have helped you regardless, but the truth was, she liked when you were near her as much as you liked that she could see you. And now she was getting to know you more, she thought, maybe she might really like you too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ladiesofmarvelbingo - E4, Pining

Over the course of a week, you and Wanda really began to click. She loved having you in her apartment. Not just because being around you was the only time she really felt like a normal person again, and it was a relief just having her own thoughts and no one else’s. She was really enjoying your company. She loved how at the end of the day the two of you would make a meal together and just sit talking about any random thing that popped into either of your head. It was so like when she was a child growing up. She remembered how her parents would talk animatedly over a meal and how happy she was back then.

Plus, it was almost a novel experience for both of you. You having not had anyone hear you for so long seemed to just blossom as you rambled about all the things you’d seen and heard since you had become the void in the world you were. Wanda just delighted in having conversations where she was learning something new as the words were being said not before them. And your stories were interesting. Being a ghost meant you saw people behaving how they would if they were alone. Wanda knew people’s thoughts could be shocking. She was surprised by how much their actions could be too.

Sometimes you’d even cook for the group or spend time with them. It was funny to Wanda. She had never been around them and not been able to hear them. It felt odd and like something was missing, while at the same time she felt like she could relax in a way that she had never happened with them before. It was also funny watching them trying to see you and not being able to. Clint and Sam were both extremely entertained by how things kept disappearing and reappearing in the kitchen as you used them. She and Vision would pass on what you said to the others so that while conversations were often disjointed, you could at least participate in them. You were really coming out of your shell and Wanda loved seeing it happen. That mixed with how tactile you were, she was falling for you fast.

She loved how tactile you were most of all. She knew it came out of the touch starvation that had developed over the past eight years, but Wanda had no problem with how you liked to cuddle with her or hold her hand. She’d always loved that kind of physical affection and she particularly loved it coming from you. She just wished that for you it meant the same thing as she wanted it to mean. She couldn’t hear your thoughts she just ran on the assumption that it was only the touch starvation and nothing more. She kept her own feelings under wraps. The last thing she wanted was to make you feel uncomfortable or that you owed her.

Tony and Bruce were working hard on figuring out what was going on with you and how to hopefully bring you back to the world again. At the end of that first week, they called you both up to the lab.

“Alright, so first of all. I made you this. I’m calling it your Mumble Bee.” Tony said holding his hand out with a small, metal egg in it. You went to take it and as you got within reach of him he flinched and pulled his hand away. “Shit, sorry.” He said. “That is a hard urge to resist.” He tried again and this time when you came close, Wanda could see Tony flinch and his hand started to shake as he resisted the strong urge to pull it way.

“That is so weird,” Tony said taking his hand away as you looked the strange little egg over. He pulled one of his screens over and began flicking things around. “So, I’m just going to get your biometrics with it and then -” The little egg made a whirring noise and buzzed out of your hand directly over your head. You looked up as it buzzed over your head at different levels. Tony kept typing away for a moment until it remained steady at about a foot and a half over your head and a small light projection of you emitted from it. “There you are.”

“That’s so people can see you. It will follow you around and repeat what you say.” Tony explained. “Try it out, kid.”

You started walking around the lab a little hesitantly. Tony and Bruce both followed the path of the little flying bee around. “It’s going to repeat me?” You asked, and almost layered directly on top of that, the egg repeated it in your exact voice.

“So that’s what you sound like,” Tony said.

“That is very painful for me, Tony,” Wanda said, wincing. The echo was worse than when she heard people’s thoughts.

“Okay, so I’ll make it so it only starts talking when you’re finished. But that does mean conversations will be slow. Is that okay with you?” Tony asked pressing a few buttons.

“It’s better than I’ve had for a long time.” You said.

“It’s better than I’ve had for a long time.” The egg repeated.

Tony smiled. “We’re getting there. You’ll be interacting with the world soon enough.”

“Can she turn it off when it’s just the two of us?” Wanda asked. “That repeating everything could get really annoying.”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely,” Tony said moving over to one of his benches. “Here’s a remote for it. It’s also hooked into FRIDAY. So if FRIDAY is here she can just ask her to power it down.” He held out his hand with the small remote and you came and took it off him. This time he kept his vision trained on the little hologram of you above your head and when you took it, his arm flinched but he held it much steadier than before.

“Hopefully, this is just a temporary thing. But it will mean you can actually interact with us now. So that will be fun for you.” Tony teased.

“Thank you, Mister Stark.” You said.

Tony grinned and gestured to Bruce who flushed a little and began to tap on a screen. “Right. So,” he said as he seemed to try and gather his thoughts together. “Your cells seemed to have been affected by a large amount of gamma radiation. I’ve only seen a handful of cases like it. Me being one of them. From the story Wanda passed on, I assume during the battle of New York you were hit with something. Your cells have mutated and you appear to now have a low-level telepathic ability.”

“Wouldn’t that mean she could read minds like me?” Wanda asked.

Bruce smiled a little. “These things manifest differently. Both Steve and I have super strength, for example. However, the way it’s manifested in both of us is wildly different.”

“Nice choice of words,” Tony joked.

“In this case, the telepathy is manifesting as a kind of camouflage,” Bruce explained. “A signal is being sent out to not see you. You saw how hard it was for Tony to hand things over. The push is significant. We don’t see her because we literally can’t ignore the push to not look at her. She is sending that push to you too, Wanda. It’s why you can’t read her mind. Her telepathy is telling yours no one is there and then canceling out the noise around her too, it’s that strong. But because that’s the case your attention is then drawn to the emptiness. This also explains why cameras can see her and FRIDAY knows she is there. They don’t have thought waves to affect. It also explains Vision because he is affected because he does have thought patterns but he’s also a machine so his programming allows him to overwrite the push.”

“So … So what does that mean?” You asked shuffling closer to Wanda. She took your hand and you clung to her the way you had when she first brought you to the tower. “Does that mean I’m stuck like this.”

There was a pause while the Mumble Bee repeated what you said and Bruce sighed.

“I - I don’t know,” Bruce said, looking down at his hand. “I wish I had better news. I’d like to say this is something you could learn to control. But it’s not like I’ve ever really learned how to control mine. I mean… I have some. But not when the stakes are highest.

You frowned and moved in closer to Wanda. She wrapped her arms around you and pressed a kiss on your forehead.

“Hey, we’re not giving up though. You’re with the only people on the planet who could help you with this. Cap has said he will help with training you to use them. Plus your cuddling without very own in house telepath. If anyone can help you she can.”

* * *

That night you were quiet and withdrawn. Tony had been keen for everyone to see the mumble bee in action and while everyone was that little bit more fascinated in you know they could interact, you were quiet and withdrawn and kept your answers minimal until you excused yourself, saying you weren’t feeling well.

Wanda had followed you down to her apartment but you’d just switched off the bee and went to bed. Wanda felt helpless. She wished there was something she should say or do right now that would show you that this was going to be okay and you were going to learn how to control it. The problem was, she didn’t even know if that was true.

When she went to bed, it was feeling heavy and hopeless. Here she was falling for you and she couldn’t even reassure you that things would be okay.

She was just starting to drift off to sleep when her bedroom door opened. “Wanda?” You said softly.

“Mmm?” She said sitting up. “Did something happen? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I was just wondering if I could sleep in with you?” You said.

“Yes. Of course.” Wanda said.

You closed the door and climbed into bed with her. She wrapped you tightly in her arms, holding you close. “I feel so stupid.” You whispered. “I should be happy that people know I’m here. I mean, I am. But being with you and then having everyone else still not able to even make eye contact. It hurts. What if I never get that with anyone else again?”

“You will,” Wanda said gently. “I’ll help you. And you’ll always have me.”

You shook your head. “One day you’re going to want more than just me following you around like a needy puppy.”

Wanda pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head. She wanted to tell you that she didn’t want anyone else. Instead, she just held you, until you drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ladiesofmarvelbingo - O2, "I can take care of myself just fine.“

Within a few days of having the Mumble Bee to help the others interact with you, you seemed to relax again. Yet, after that first night that you slept in Wanda’s bed, you kept returning every night. Wanda didn’t mind. She actually liked having you in there with her. It was nice falling asleep in someone else’s arms. She’d always thought of herself as a little spoon, but having you curled up against her with your head on her heart was so comforting.

It didn’t help with the crush though. That got stronger and stronger each day she spent with you.

After a week of getting to know the others, and being able to interact with them Steve had asked you to come down to train with him.

“Alright. So the main thing we want to do here is to try and get you to pull the sphere of influence in. Right now you have three feet around you were your brainwaves are blanking out Wanda’s telepathy but it seems to be more for us noticing you exist because you can be anywhere in a room with us and we still can’t see you.” Steve said, looking up at the little hologram of you projecting over your head.

“Yeah, but how? I don’t even know I’m doing it.” You asked. The Mumble Bee repeating your words for you.

“Okay. So first we’re going to try and see if there is a limit to your reach. We’ll try here in the gym first. If this space is too small, we’ll head to the park.” He said. “You go to the far corner and I’ll go to the other. I see faster than other people. Maybe I’ll catch you.”

You nodded and both of you walked in opposite directions. Wanda was reminded of people about to duel with guns. When you had both reached the opposite corner Steve spun quickly around.

“Yeah. That was weird.” Steve said, blinking and tilting his head to the side.

“You can’t see me can you?” You asked.

Steve shook his head. “I can’t. But I did. For a split second, you were right there.”

“You saw me?” You asked.

He nodded. “Just for a second though. Maybe if we had more space.” He seemed to stop and think for a moment and Wanda approached him. The closer she got to him and the further she got from you, the clearer his thoughts were. He was trying to think of a way to see if he can do it again and for Wanda to catch what was happening in his head.

“Just try and repeat it,” Wanda suggested. “Change corners and spin fast. I’ll do my thing.”

Steve nodded and he and you paced to different corners of the room again. Wanda followed him, twisting her wrist so a cloud of pink light swirled around him. She could hear every thought he had. Even those deep down thoughts he didn’t mean to have and kind of hated himself for. The kinds everyone had. For Steve, they were more self-loathing than the outwardly aggressive ones many people had.

When he reached the corner he spun suddenly, catching sight of you. Wanda focused on the part of his brain that acknowledged you and then how your powers pushed the cognitive awareness of you away. “Did you get that, Wanda?”

Wanda nodded and relaxed her powers. “Yes. I saw you see her. And I felt that push from her.”

“Okay. So… I know you don’t hear her thoughts. But have you tried using your powers of suggestion on her?” Steve asked. “Maybe you can find the thing that’s triggering it and push it back.”

Wanda gave a small nod and approached you. “Are you okay with me trying this?” She asked.

You moved close to her and she opened her arms letting you melt into them. “I trust you.” You whispered.

She flicked her fingers by your ear, and the pink light swirled around your head. Nothing happened for a little while. Your mind was just as blank as it had always been. Then something seemed to click and all at once all your thoughts flooded into her. All of them screaming out her fear and trauma and hope and love. There was love mixed up in the turmoil.

“Hey, I can see you,” Steve said coming forward. “What are you feeling there Wanda?”

“It’s coming from the same place as mine,” Wanda said, tilting her head. “It’s a psychic push. Stronger though. But unfocused.”

“So we should be able to teach her to focus it?” Steve asked.

Wanda nodded. “I think so.”

“Alright. Then let’s try that.” Steve said.

For the next hour and a half, Wanda worked with you to try and control your powers as Steve offered ideas of differing levels of effectiveness. Sometimes you could hold it for a little while so that he could see you from a few meters away. Other times you had no control at all.

You started to get more and more exhausted and frustrated. “Come on now, you can’t just spend the rest of your life invisible,” Steve said.

Wanda knew he was trying to be motivating. It was like he’d chosen the exact wrong set of words. “I’ve been invisible for years now!” You snapped. The Mumble Bee repeating the words in the same angry, frustrated and upset tone.

“I’m sorry. We’re just trying to help.” Steve said, gently.

“I can take care of myself just fine!” You shouted. By the time the Mumble Bee was repeating your words, you were already storming towards the exit.

Steve looked at Wanda alarmed. “I pushed her too hard? It’s hard to tell how someone’s doing when you just have a tiny hologram as reference.”

Wanda nodded. “I should have let you know. Don’t worry. I’ll talk to her. I’d say she just needs a break. She wants to crack this more than anyone.”

“Thanks, Wanda. Tell her I’m sorry.” He said.

Wanda followed after you. She assumed that you’d just gone down to her apartment. When she felt the familiar empty void in the world as she got near it, she knew she was right.

She let herself in and called out your name.

“I’m in here.” You called back.

She followed the sound of your voice to your room where you were curled up on the bed. She slipped off her shoes and climbed in beside you. You shuffled closer to her and she wrapped her arms around you. “I’m sorry, Wanda. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.”

“Shh… it’s okay.” Wanda soothed. “Steve didn’t realize how hard he was pushing you. He’s sorry. We’ll try something different tomorrow. I think meditation might help.”

“I want to do this, but it feels like I have no control over it. The only time it worked was when you were messing with my head.” You said.

“You’ve only been trying for an hour and a half,” Wanda said gently. “These things don’t come right away.”

You sighed and nodded. “I acted like a baby.”

“No, you didn’t. You’re exhausted. It’s okay.”

You looked up at her. “Wanda?” You said, quietly.

Wanda looked down in your eyes. She wasn’t sure if she was glad she didn’t know what you were thinking or if maybe for the first time ever she wished she could hear you. She wanted to lean down and kiss you. To feel the press of your lips against hers. To gently caress them against each other. To feel your hands on her body and to put her hands on you.

If she could read you maybe she’d know if you felt the same way. She’d know that if she kissed you right now you’d want it to.

“Yes?” She whispered.

You parted your lips just a little like you were going to say something. Wanda couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from the curve of your mouth. You leaned in and kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: @ladiesofmarvelbingo - O3, Slow Burn

Your lips were soft and in the little bubble of silence you created around the two of you, all Wanda could think about was how nice it felt to have them caressing hers. How nice it was to have your body pressed so close to her. Even though she couldn’t quite feel you properly, you were still warm and there was weight to you. Soft and tender. She ran her and up your side and cradled the back of your head.

You let out a soft moan and pushed your thigh between Wanda’s legs. She rocked her hips against it slowly. Something about the way she could feel and not feel you at the exact same time was like having a feather skimmed over her bare skin. She broke out in goosebumps and tingled all over.

“You don’t have to do this…” She murmured against your lips.

You pulled back and looked into her eyes. “Do you not want to?”

“I do. I really like you,” Wanda assured you, caressing your jaw. “I just don’t want you to think you owe me.”

You kissed her slowly and deeply, your tongue slipping into her mouth, warm and wet. She circled her tongue with yours and you pulled back slowly.

“That’s not why I’m kissing you.” You whispered.

“I just can’t hear your thoughts. I guess, I second guess.” Wanda said.

“You know how I can help with that?” You asked, running your hands up her sides and cupping her breasts. “I can tell you.”

Wanda giggled and kissed your neck. “So tell me.”

You hummed and rolled so you were above Wanda and looking down into her eyes. “I really like you, Wanda.” You said and leaned in kissing her neck. “You are so sweet. And soft. And kind.” Each point was spaced by your sucking on a patch of Wanda’s skin. Wanda buzzed like a livewire. She wrapped her arms around your neck and clung to you. “I worry that maybe my feelings are either heightened or clouded by the fact you are not only the first person who has seen me in eight years, but you’re also so sweet and kind. But…” You sucked on the pulse point under her ear. It sent a shiver through her body and she arched up under you. “Liking someone because they’re nice to you is an okay reason to like them isn’t it?”

Wanda giggled and rolled you so she was on top and looking down at you. “Yes,” She said. “Liking someone because they’re nice to you is totally fine.”

She brought her lips to yours again. You kissed deeply. Passionately. With all the need and desperation for connection that the two of you had been holding in for so long. You moaned into her lips and tangled your fingers in her hair. She ran her hands over you. Caressing your back. Massaging your breasts. Squeezing your ass.

You pulled back again, slowly and reluctantly and she chased your lips. “I think - I think I need to go slow though. It’s been so long, Wanda. I need to make sure we’re doing this right. I don’t wanna rush and ruin it. I can’t risk losing you.”

Wanda nodded and kissed your lips gently. “That’s a good idea. We don’t need to rush.” She said. “Just know, no matter what I’m going to help you control this. And I’m happy having you cuddle in my bed any time.”

You smiled and nuzzled into her. “Thank you. For everything, Wanda.”

Wanda hummed and rolled on her side, pulling you close. “No more thanking me. Let’s just get you seen.”

* * *

The following day Bucky took you and Wanda to his apartment. He had his spare room set up as a meditation space. It was a comfortable space with cushions on the floor and space to roll out a yoga mat, but not overly decorated. Just a scented oil burner, a few crystals, a set of brass wind chimes he had hanging over the air conditioning vent, and a mini deer scarer water fountain that not only added the sound of running water to the room but the steady rhythmic tok of the bamboo when it tipped over.

“Okay, take a seat. Just, whatever way is comfortable. I like to sit like this -” Bucky said taking a seat on a cushion and crossing his legs. He let his arms relax on this thighs with his palms pointing up. “Sorry if I suck at this.” He added, his eyes flicking up to the image projected by the Mumble Bee. “I’ve never guided anyone with it before.”

“I’m sure it will be okay.” You said taking a seat opposite him. “Even if you are bad at it, it might show us the potential for it to work.”

Wanda sat down on the cushion beside both of you and Bucky took a few deep breaths like he was trying to gather his thoughts together.

“Alright. So for me, meditation helps me focus my thoughts. It unlocks memories that I’d lost. Which can be very painful. I have more memories of bad things than I do of good ones. But after I’ve meditated I feel a little more in control. My thoughts are mine and no one else’s. I think that’s why Steve thinks it will help you. If you can focus your thoughts and be in control of them, you might be able to redirect the mental push to stop people seeing you.” Bucky said. “Or, that’s what he thinks anyway.”

“Alright. I’m game.” You said.

“Let’s turn off the -” He gestured to the Mumble Bee.

You took out the remote and pressed a button and the little egg floated down and landed in your lap.

“Close your eyes. We’ll start with a body scan.” Bucky said.

He slowly walked you through a body scan have you focus on your breathing, and how each breath psychically affected you. Then moving through all your body parts, and focusing on each one at a time. When he was done he changed tactics.

“Become aware of what is going on in your mind in this moment. Observe the thoughts as if they were soft clouds floating across the sky of your mind. Don’t pull the thoughts down to engage them, simply allow them to pass by.” He said.

He said nothing for a moment and Wanda focused on her thoughts. It was nice. They were hers and no one else’s. That wasn’t usually the case.

“Notice any deeper feelings or emotions that arise. You are not trying to change any of this. Simply observe and hold it in your awareness. Acknowledge that you are not your thoughts or feelings; you are something deeper than that.”

That really hit Wanda strongly. With everyone else always pushing on her it was sometimes hard to tell what was her and what wasn’t. But she was much more to her than the thoughts that passed through her head. She was much more than her thoughts. She knew that to be true of others too. People’s thoughts could be so bad, and they were rarely the people they were.

“Now turn your attention to awareness itself. Become aware of your own awareness, the knowingness that lets you perceive all this, the inner spaciousness that holds together all the sensations, feelings, and thoughts that make up your experience in this moment.”

Wanda had never felt so connected to herself as she did right now. Yet, somehow she could feel where she was in the world itself too.

“Focus your attention on your own awareness. Experience your awareness with your awareness and notice how calming and peaceful it feels. Now gently sit your mind in this place of nourishing stillness. Let yourself ‘be’ that stillness.”

Her body buzzed a little, contradicting the instruction to be the stillness. Yet she was. The rhythmic tok of the deer scarer and the tinkling of the chimes was so far off it might have not been there. It was just her. She was just her.

“Now gently notice your breathing: cool air coming in through your nostrils, warm air going out … breathing in … breathing out …” He instructed and Wanda began to come back to the world around her. The sounds of the room and the people in it becoming clearer. “Slowly take your time and come back to an awake state.”

The three of you opened your eyes and Bucky smiled. “Hey, there you are.” He said.

“What? You can see me?” You asked looking down at yourself.

“And… you’re gone again.” He said.

“Shit.” You cursed and with a sigh, you turned the Mumble Bee back on.

“But this was good. Self-awareness meditation helped. You need to get control of your thoughts. This is something you can control.” Wand said.

“Mm … yeah, I think Steve was on to something.” Bucky said stretching. “I’ll let him know.”

“I can’t believe you actually saw me.” You said flopping back on the cushions, a huge smile on your face.

“Believe it. You’re gonna get this.” He said. “I might talk to Nat and Bruce too. Maybe we can work with hypnosis as well. As much as I hate them, trigger phrases can be pretty useful for control.”

“Thank you so much, Sergeant Barnes.” You said.

“Call me Bucky,” Bucky said and got up. He offered you his hand and didn’t even flinch away when you took it and he pulled you to your feet. “We’re gonna get this, ladies.”

Wanda stood up and wrapped her arm around you. You cuddled her, the smile still glued to your face.


	7. Chapter 7

Meditating with Bucky had proven to be helpful to all three of you. Wanda was getting back in touch with who she was. Just her and no one else. She was getting in touch with the parts of the girl she thought she’d lost before the death of her parents and the torture she underwent at the hands of SHIELD. She loved her powers. She loved how she felt using them. She loved how she was never afraid anymore.

It was just that having them was connected to so much loss. Loss of her parents. Loss of her freedom. Loss of her brother. It was good to feel like she was getting a little of herself back.

Given that you had also come into her life now just when she was really getting a hold of who she was again, was just the icing on the cake.

The meditation had been working for you, albeit slowly. After Bucky walked you through a session of self-awareness you could be seen by him. But it was never for long. You could hold it for about 10 minutes if no one said anything. If anyone at all drew their attention to you, you lost grip of your control.

There was some headway though as small as it was. The thing that was moving in a more steady forward direction was her relationship with you. You had both been taking it slow, despite the fact you lived in her and slept in her bed every night. It was funny when she went out with you. A little more relaxing because she couldn’t hear how much everyone hated her, but now when she noticed them looking at her they looked scared of the crazy lady that was talking to herself more than scared of the freak that could tear them apart.

Even though it was strange she liked going out with you. She’d take you out to eat and giggle at the expressions on the wait staff’s face when she ordered two people’s worth of food and sat at the table talking to herself. Otherwise, the fact you couldn’t interact with people wasn’t so bad. It didn’t change most of the dates she had with you. Like the ones where she took you to the park and the two of you would just walk around together, talking and holding hands, and stopping to sit under trees and kiss. Or when you went to the farmers market together and you’d try free samples of cheeses and olives and different kinds of honey. Or when she’d go to the movies or the theater with you and you’d just sit, mesmerized by the story and holding each other’s hand.

You had attempted to have the Mumble Bee on when you’d gone out with her a couple of times. Wanda got the idea people were more freaked out about the woman they couldn’t see than they were about the woman talking to herself.

At home, you were becoming part of the team. You and Wanda really loved cooking together most of all and once a week you’d both make a huge meal for everyone. Sometime’s Bucky would help too. Maybe you were still invisible, but you had people who could see you.

“Now, take a deep breath and fill up your lungs. Exhale slowly… Sleep now… Now, take a second and even deeper breath. Take in all the air that your lungs can hold… Exhale slowly… Sleep now.”

You lay on the ground in Bucky’s meditation room with your head on a cushion. The hypnotist that had worked with the Hulk to implement the lullaby trigger sat at your feet. Bucky had decided he couldn’t be in the room during the hypnosis, and although Wanda couldn’t feel him, she knew he was right outside the door.

Wanda sat quietly and watched as the hypnotist put you into a deep meditative state, followed by a trance.

“Right now you have made it so the world cannot see you. Do you know why that is?” The hypnotist asked.

“I was scared. I thought I was going to die.” You answered in monotone.

“Are you still scared?”

You made a pained sound. “Yes. But not for the same reasons.”

Wanda wanted to move to you and hold you, but she knew she moved she’d risk the whole thing. So she sat tight, trying to remain calm.

“What are you scared of?” The hypnotist asked.

“Being alone.”

“When I could to ten, you’re going to take that fear and let it go. You will let yourself be seen. You will let the world be aware of your existence.” The hypnotist said. He began to count down and you twitched and whimpered on the floor. When he reached 0, suddenly everything got really loud. Wanda could hear the thoughts of you and the man at your feet as loud as if you were speaking. Bucky’s were equally loud and she could even hear everyone within ten floors either side of her.

The hypnotist didn’t externally react but in his head, he was full of relief that he’d managed to get this to work. There was also some residual shock of seeing you for the first time.

“Become comfortable in the state of visibility you are now. You exist in this world and your space in it is yours to control. To help you gain that control when you wish to go unseen, touch your middle fingers to your palms. Focus on the stretch in the tendons of your fingers and the pressure of your flesh on your flesh. Then say the phrase, ‘I am unseen.’”

Wanda watched as still in your entranced state you touched your fingers on your palms and then repeated the words. “I am unseen.”

Everything went silent again. Wanda let out a soft breath and relaxed in the silence.

“Good. That’s it. And when you wish to occupy the space you rightfully deserve. When you wish to be seen again, touch your thumbs to your pinkies and say the phrase, ‘This world is mine’.”

You touched your thumbs to your pinky fingers and in that same monotone you said: “The world is mine.”

Once again the world became loud again. “Good.” The hypnotist said. “These are your powers, and your words of power.”

He walked you back through the script, bringing you out of the trance you were in. He ended by counting down from ten and when he reached one you opened your eyes and stretched out.

“Did it work?” You asked.

Wanda smiled at you and the hypnotist nodded. “You are completely visible.”

You sat up quickly and almost lept into Wanda’s arms. She wrapped her arms around you and held you and you squealed and rocked her back and forth in excitement. “I can’t believe it! I can’t believe it, Wanda!”

“I know!” Wanda said, pressing her lips to your neck. “You did it. I knew you could.”

You started to sob against her, and she could feel the relief dripping from your thoughts. “Shh… it’s okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

You started to do that wracking hiccup that people do when they are trying to get control of their tears. “I didn’t think I’d ever get this again.”

“It’s okay, sweetie. Cry it out.” Wanda soothed. “FRIDAY, can you let the team know there’s going to be a party on the deck? They have someone they need to meet finally.”


	8. Chapter 8

Wanda might have worried about the fact you didn’t seem to need her anymore after you got your powers under control. She was sure for any normal person when the person they were falling in love with went from living in your pocket to not anymore they might get worried. Certainly it felt strange you not actually needing her anymore. The fact that you could now run off to the store to buy things by yourself. The fact that Steve was now doing one on one training sessions to get you to be a fully functioning member of the team. The fact you were now part of the team which meant you were forming your own real relationships with the other members. You could now joke around with Clint and Sam. Have a drink with Tony and Rhodey. Blush when Thor complimented you. Or even snark Steve when he was being too cap.

You didn’t need Wanda anymore and if Wanda were anyone else, that might worrier her.

Except you wanted her and Wanda could hear it clearly any time you got near her. It dripped from you. Your love and desire to be with Wanda enclosed around her like a warm comforting blanket.

Maybe it was cheating. Maybe she should just trust the people she loved simply because she loved them and believed they wouldn’t want to hurt her. Maybe she would trust you anyway if she was a normal person. It was hard to know how she would interact with people under normal conditions. But she wasn’t normal. And neither were you.

You matched. She could see you. Even when you were hiding. Even the bits of you she kept from the others. She saw you how you were. Vulnerable and hurt but so willing to keep going and to love.

And you… you saw her too. Not as a monster. Not as a weapon. Not as a kid who needed protection. But the strong, soft woman that she was.

She loved how slow you were both taking it too. You’d both been through a lot and the need to know that this was real and not a result of just finally being seen.

It was real though. Wanda was in love with you. She knew it the way she knew her own name. And thanks to her powers, she knew you loved her too.

“Is this it?” You asked as Wanda pulled the convertible up to a small diner by the seaside.

“No,” She teased. “I’m hungry. This place looked cute. Also, it’s the first place without lobster in the name, and so it might actually have food I can eat.”

“Oh,” You said looking around. You touched your thumbs to your pinky fingers and let out a breath. “This world is mine.”

All at once your thoughts flooded Wanda’s mind. You were excited and nervous and a little hungry and very horny. The ‘taking it slow’ thing had gotten to that built up point and in the end, the two of you had wanted to make your first time together special. Wanda had booked a cottage in Maine. The horny thing had been building since she’d suggested it to you.

The two of you got out of the car and headed inside, finding a table in the quaint little diner. “I don’t know why you suggested Maine if you can’t eat lobster.” You teased as you looked over the menu.

“I didn’t think that far ahead. I just thought cute little cottage by the water and colorful leaves.” She said. “They have a few things here I can eat. I won’t starve.”

“That’s good, I wouldn’t want that.” You teased.

“I have supplies in the car anyway. We’ve got a cute little kitchen and a little grill outside. We’re going to make some really nice things.” She said.

You giggled and reached over, taking her hand. “I should hope so with all the roadside produce you stopped at on the way up.”

Wanda could feel your desire to kiss her and she smiled and leaned over pressing her lips to yours. Only happy to oblige.

“You ladies wanna take that elsewhere?” A gruff voice called out from the counter.

Along with his harsh words, Wanda felt the hate coming from him. She was used to that, but usually, it was mixed with fear because it came from people who recognized her. This wasn’t that. He wanted to hurt you both. He was picturing the two of you having sex while at the same time thinking about beating you both to death.

As that pure unadulterated loathing flowed from him, your own fear began to grow in you. You wanted to be unseen and you tapped your fingers on your palms. Your consciousness started to stutter and start getting quieter. Wanda moved to your side and put her arms around your shoulders. “It’s okay. You have a right to be here. This is your world too.” She soothed.

“What the hell is wrong with her?” The guy asked, backing up from the counter. “What is she?”

He was getting scared. Wanda was glad for it. She felt the strong urge to bury him in that fear. To make it so he could never escape it. Wanda wheeled on him, her eyes flashing scarlet. “She’s a person. A good and kind person. Unlike some monsters in here.”

“Go! Get out of here you freaks!” He shouted.

Wanda got to her feet and squared off. You stood with her clinging to her hand. A red cloud of psionic energy swirled around Wanda’s head as her anger got the best of her. “You are right to fear us,” She seethed. “Be thankful that today you decided to spew your hateful rhetoric at decent people. Next time you might not be so lucky.”

The guy stumbled back, knocking a pan off the stove. Wanda led you back outside, slamming the door behind her.

As soon as you were standing in the sunlight Wanda turned to you and cupped your jaw, looking directly in your eyes. Your thoughts were still swimming in and out for her and she could only imagine what it must look like for any passers-by. “It’s okay. You are okay. There’s no danger here.” Wanda soothed.

You took a few deep breaths, keeping your eyes locked with Wanda’s. Slowly your thoughts steadied, though they were mostly now about how embarrassed you were.

“Hey. There you are.” She said.

“I’m sorry, Wanda. I don’t know why he scared me as much as he did.” You said.

“Don’t be. He was a monster. They hide it well.” She said. “But I love you. Don’t let that man decide whether you deserve to be here with me.”

Neither of you had ever used the word before, though you both thought it all the time. You blinked at her in surprise and a soft smile touched upon your lips. Wanda felt the love you felt before you even said those words. “I love you too, Wanda.”

You leaned in and kissed her deeply and she wrapped you in her arms, holding you close. It was a deep and tender kiss. One that wiped away all worries about bigots and fears of not belonging. You loved it each other. It was out on the table and it couldn’t be taken back.

She pulled back slowly and looked into your eyes. “Alright,” She said. “Change of plan. We go right there and make lunch together.”

She heard your cheeky little thought about lunch not being what you wanted to eat, and when you hopped in the passenger seat and made yourself invisible, she squeezed your thigh playfully.

* * *

It was another half an hour before you reached the cottage by the ocean. It was exactly like the pictures. Small, quaint and just old enough for it to be charming. It looked out over the ocean, that was dotted with lobster fishing boats and recreational yachts of various sizes. Behind it was a small patch of woodland that echoed with the sound of bird calls and woodpeckers hammering away at the trunks of trees.

The two of you had made lunch together and then ate it out of the patio, watching was the tide rolled out. When you’d eaten you’d taken a walk, hand-in-hand along the beach and then made your way back to the cottage where you cuddled on the couch for a little while.

You nuzzled at her neck and placed a soft kiss at the dip of her collarbone. “Are we waiting for any reason?” You asked.

Wanda blushed and shook her head. “No,” she admitted. “I guess I’m overthinking it. We wanted it to be special. But when’s the point that it’s special enough?”

You smiled and leaned your forehead against hers. “It’s special enough.”

She captured your lips and kissed you deeply. It soon turned hurried and a little desperate as you both nipped and bit at the other’s lips. You stood, not breaking the kiss and pulled her with you to the bedroom. When you reached it you both hurriedly stripped. Sometimes taking each other’s clothes off. Sometimes focusing on your own. When you were both naked, Wanda took a step back. She looked you up and down, seeing you the way no one had. She took in every imperfection that made you completely perfect to her.

“You are so beautiful.” She said and kissed you deeply.

You pulled her back onto the bed and the two of you kissed, pressed tightly together. She moved her thigh between your legs and you rocked your hips, grinding your pussy on her bare skin, smearing your wet over it as she did the same to you. You teased and massaged each other’s breasts and her arousal grew and seeped out onto your skin.

You pushed her onto her back and kissed your way down her body. You took your time, sucking and biting on her nipples until they ached and that ache traveled through her to her cunt. Sucking and patches of her skin long and hard enough to leave a trail of marks down to her cunt. By the time you ran the tip of your tongue up her folds, her whole body ached for that touch. She was a live wire, right on the edge.

You took your time though. Dragging it out. There was no rush to bring her to climax. Rather you seemed to want to postpone it and make her beg for it. You licked wide, swirling your tongue around, drinking up as much of her as you could. You sucked her clit into your mouth and pressed your lips around it. You eased a finger inside her and curled it, stroking her inner walls.

“Yes! Just like that. Deeper! More pressure!” Wanda cried and begged and pleaded with you.

You added a second finger and corkscrewed your wrist. Your knuckled dragged over her g-spot and finally, with sweet relief, she came, arching up and crying out.

You stroked her through it and drank her up greedily, before crawling up to her and kissing her hungrily again. Wanda sucked herself from your lips, the salty, tang that reminded her of the ocean air that surrounded you both.

She pulled back and looked into your eyes. “Can you make yourself seen for me?” She whispered.

You nodded and pressed your thumbs and pinkies together. “This world is mine.”

Your thoughts filled her mind and she began to kiss her way down your body. When she felt you take particular pleasure in her touch, she’d focus there. She sucked on your nipples as she drew random patterns on your clit. Sometimes she pressed hard and did tight little ones, sometimes she used a feather touch and swept wide over it.

She could feel the pressure as it built in you and she moved down lower. She sucked on your pussy, filling her mouth with your unique taste. Savoring it as she swept her tongue over your folds. She pushed her finger inside you and began to fuck you with them.

As she felt you get closer and closer to your orgasm she focused on the things you were reacting to fastest. Her fingers touched on the spongy surface of your g-spot and you bucked up wildly under her. She kept stroking it again and again, and you got closer and closer to your release. As you did, she felt her own building too, like the feelings from you were being transmitted straight to her cunt.

You cried out and your body jerked and spasmed under her, you cunt squeezing tight around her finger. She moaned into your pussy as she came again, your own orgasm dragging one out of her too.

She crawled back up your body and you wrapped yourselves around each other, kissing deeply. She was so content and in love with you in that moment. You had come so far since the blank space in the world you created alerted you to your existence. Maybe it was fate. Whatever the case, you were together now, and she would make a new place in the word for you together.


End file.
